Session 5
Session 1 & 2 * Session 3 * Session 4 * Session 5 *Session 6 *Session 7 *Session 8 Day 2 continued (Session 5) Meanwhile.... *starwipe to Sinlin shopping montage* * Sinlin paid a visit to the smithy in town to sell some items and found a ruffian leaving the store * The blacksmith had a black eye and looked quite beat up, he also didn't seemed surprised by the attack * He mentions to Sinlin it is the Redbrands, a gang of thugs who are trying to control the town by demanding protection money * The town guard has gone since the mines dried up in the area * Sinlin had some goblin teeth to sell, lol Meanwhile at the shrine of luck ... *starwipe to Rogelio* * Rogelio finds a small shrine in the town built on-top of some ruins belonging to Tymorah the goddess of luck and good fortune * A female elf attends the shrine, she looks like a regular priest and was tidying / taking care of it * She asked Rogelio for help with Agatha the banshee who had a spellbook. Rogelio would have to find or purchase a "jeweled silver comb" and return to the priest in order to help. In return for this help, the elf would give him 3 healing potions The group eventually all meets up outside the town hall and after selling some more items to the Lionshield Coster, they make their way towards the town hall. * There is a board outside with a reward letter for taking care of the Orc menace near town at Wyvern Tour * Inside, there are two jail cells and the group meets Hanbin Wester - the elected official for the town * When asked about the murder of the woodworker, he seems frightened about an investigation of what happened, the Redbrands are threatening his family and kidnapped the woodworkers family. * When asking about the reward letter for the Orcs the group are told to head east from the Trialboar Trail to find the band of Orcs * Sildor arrives in the town hall as well and offers the group 500 gold to take out Cragmaw Castle * Sildor's wizard friend disappeared at Trensender Manor and is offering 200 gold for his safe return * Sildor comes with the group for now to aid fighting the Redbrands and gives the group 10 gold each as a reward for his safe passage to the town * Upon leaving the town hall, 5 thugs are waiting for the group as they head towards Alderleaf farm, wearing red cloaks. * After trying to get the group to move on from the town and failing, they drew their weapons and a fight ensued. * After defeating the bandits, the group each take a red cloak for themselves to help blend in with the redbrands * The group arrive at Alderleaf farm and meet Quilin, the owner and a halfling woman, they are invited to stay for dinner and rest a while, while taking to the owner and her son * she has a druid friend 50 miles north east of the town at Thundertree who can show us information of the nearby land * Rogelio asks about a silver comb, she does not have one but suggested the Redbrands may have stolen one * Grista, a dwarven woman, runs the Sleeping Giant Inn, she is not a part of the Redbrands though they can often be found there * After a short rest and some food, the child leads the group to the secret entrance of the Redbrand hideout under the manor, when entering the cave cautiously, Erynel starts to hear voices, followed by Balasar hearing them as well * When trying to move through the cave, Altharen is attacked from behind and a creature, revealed to be a Nothic ( a dark wizard turned into a monster) is seen to be hiding behind a pillar in the cave. * With the creature defeated, the group look around to see if anything else is lurking in the cave, they find a chest of look and a body - the woodworker - in what seems to be the lair / home of the Nothic * Erynel finds a sword - engraved with the word "Talon" held in a silver scabbard with a hilt like a bird of prey with outstretched wings. Erynel recognized the sword as that of Aldith Trensendar - known as Black Hawk, a previous resident of the manor above. Sir Aldith died fighting off Orcs in the caverns below the manor, the sword lost until found by the Nothic. * The chest also held some gold which the party divided between them, some healing potions and a scroll of augur * The group then followed the stairs to the west, and listened to the door to the north and south. North sounded like a group of people drinking and playing games, while in the room to the south, they heard Bugbear voices * After entering the room and starting to attack them, eventually the group started talking with the bugbears and, after complimenting the eye-patch of the leader of the group, Balasar suggested that the intruders the bugbears had mentioned might be in the other room, and they should investigate and take out any people they find there * As they left the room, Erynel stole a master key from the belt of one of the bugbears